


𝓐𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓵 (Ryo Asuka x plus size reader)

by heaven21



Category: Devil May Cry, Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven21/pseuds/heaven21
Summary: Both were childhood friends, but they were separated.Eight years later she meets again with the duo, even though she is younger than him two years, her love has grown and his love has blossomed, what will this bring?
Relationships: Akira fudo x plus size reader, Akira fudo x reader, Fudo Akira/Reader, Ryo Asuka x reader, Ryo asuka x female reader, Ryo asuka x plus zise reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽 1

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ 

𝓯𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓸𝓶: Devilman crybaby

𝔀𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼: none ( for now 🌚)

✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✦ 

The sky seems more starry tonight, it seems like a dream you don’t want to wake up to, you miss the old days when you were with the people you loved the most, but that was a long time ago, until one of us left and you had to say goodbye to the only boy you really loved. 

It has been a few years since you last saw Akira, he is older than you 2years so he has always treated you like a younger sister, Ryo was the same age as Akira and he treat you…well he treat you like a friend. 

The last time you saw Akira and you were 8 and he was 10 years old, of course they still exchanged messages and letters, but since your parents moved to Europe when you were 8 it was always a bit more complicated. After so many years you still felt the pain of having to see Akira crying after the news of you leaving, you knew the pain of losing someone you care about because some months before your best friend had left too. 

The three of you were inseparable, you and Akira were more emotional and more connected to each other, but your heart had chosen Ryo to be the person you would fall in love with.. why? You admired him and you always felt safe around him, besides he taught you many things and you were always amazed how a boy with only 10 years old could be so intelligent.

You and Ryo had a bit of a strange relationship, you were different ages and had different mentalities but that didn’t stop you from falling in love with him. The day he left you and Akira cried a lot and fell asleep crying, it was painful to see someone you loved go away, you spent weeks a little depressed, but after some time you already felt better with Akira’s help.

Since then, since you knew nothing about Ryo, you always tried to ask Akira through the letters you wrote but you always received the same answer “I don’t know anything about him either… I miss him too”. Where would he be? Would he still remember you? Nobody but you knew the feelings you had for him, neither your parents nor Akira and you preferred to keep it that way, it was easier to try to forget him… at least that was the idea you had in the first years but no matter how hard you tried it was almost impossible to forget his crystalline eyes… so you decided to hide these feelings only for yourself, of course you tried to have some kind of loving relationship with other boys but they didn’t last more than a week. 

Today was the day you came back to Akira’s side, he was living with some friends from his parents and only they knew that you would come back, they offered if you stay with them and that was great news. You missed him, he was your brother from other parents, the last time they spoke was a few weeks ago and since then you try to hide the surprise of moving in with him. 

It was a few hours before you got to the Makimura’s place and you couldn’t stop thinking about how Akira would be now. 

You felt so comfortable that you ended up falling asleep in the cab on the way home, it had been a long trip and you were really tired. The hours seemed like minutes and without realizing it you had already arrived at the Makimura’s house. 

“Thank you sir” you said when you took the bags out of the trunk and put them down, you thanked him and said goodbye. 

A few seconds after you got out of the car you walked to the front door, you noticed that they had a motorcycle at the gate, whose would it be?You rang the bell and waited for someone to open it, you kept looking to the side waiting until they opened the door. 

“Y/n?? Oh hi my name is Miki Makimura, come in,” she said giving you a space to come in. 

“O-okay, and nice to meet you miss miki” you came in and looked down. 

“Miss Miki? you don’t have to call me that, we are friends now, please call me miki” She said with a huge smile on her face, she was really nice, I remember Akira talking about her in one of the letters.

“S-sure” you looked up and saw a smile from her dirrored to you, you felt a warmth in your heart, it was so good to be back. 

“Well akira hasn’t arrived yet, he’s at a friend’s house and he won’t be back until later and my parents went on a business trip so it’s just the two of us and my younger brother” she bent down and grabbed my bag “you’re staying in my room for now, I hope you don’t mind”.

“Of course not, I’m the one who has to apologize for being in the way” you smiled lightly following to your room. 

“And here we are, it’s a small room but it’s good for both of us” Miki smiled and put my bag on the floor near the bed. 

“I loved it, it’s like my room in France, I lived there for two years”you said sitting on the bed, feeling miki sitting next to you “you traveled a lot, huh?” Miki asked if lying in bed. 

“Yes…my parents’ job took us everywhere, the place I was the longest was here, where I met Akira and …. Well I spent 8 years here and then my parents took me to Europe, and we didn’t spend more than a year in a place, except in France, where I was two years” you explained lying next to her “honestly it’s good to come home, this feeling of nostalgia is good”. 

“I’m happy for you, and I’m very happy to be with you personally, I’ve heard a lot of stories from you.” Miki said leaning on her elbow and looking at you, “Akira won’t shut up, he only talks about you, I think he’ll love it when he finds out that you’re here.”you look at Miki with a confused look

"Have you heard a lot about me? I thought akira didn’t speak so honestly” you smiled and stared at the ceiling, you’re so excited to be able to hug him again.

“So Y/n how old are you? I remember Akira saying that you are younger than us” Miki turned to you-

“Oh I’m 16, I’m two years younger, Akira always treated me like a younger sister… to speak truthfully I miss him” you spoke turning you in his direction to face her. 

“Oh that’s really interesting and sweet, I hope you don’t mind me treating you like a little sister” she said laughing.

“Of course not! I always wanted an older sister! And once again Miki thanks for welcoming me here” you said and smiled at her and ended up laughing. 

You two spent some time talking and did not realize the time, when you looked at the window it was already dark outside, you suddenly heard a noise on the floor below: 

“Miki I’m home!!” this voice… was Akira? since when does he have a hoarse voice? “I’m coming down!!” miki answered looked at me 

“Well, your best friend has arrived, shall we?“ she said and pulled you by the arm. 

We went down and when I saw him he didn’t look the same defenseless and crying boy from 8 years ago, he was now tall, muscular, his hair was uneven, he was much more attractive 

"Miki I saw some bags down here, your parents hadn’t left in the morning?” Akira said turning around and stopping the moment he saw you: 

"Y/N?!?! ITS REALLY YOU!” he ran towards me and hugged you “I DON’T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE HERE” he said by grabbing your body. 

“H-hi, I missed you and I decided to come back, I’m sorry I left” you said embracing him “ Akira, you’re suffocating me” you said laughing a little bit. “oh sorry, it’s just that I was so happy to see you again, what are you doing here?” he asked away a little but not leaving the hug 

“I came to live with you, I got tired of traveling with my parents, and Miki’s parents offered to take me in” you said with a smile and looking at him “and since when did you get so tall? you were my size when we were kids” you laughed and hugged him again. 

“I think we can say puberty was generous to me, unlike you, you are still lower than I remember” he laughed and separated from your embrace and sat down on the sofa.

“Ah Ah, you became a comedian? I’ve grown up a lot, and let me sit there” you said, walking on the sofa to sit next to him.

“First of all I’m going to the supermarket and then I’m going to get the …., have some fun” Miki said laughing.

“Okay” both replied in harmony seeing Miki leave home. 

“So tell me all the news, how did you get like this?” “It’s a long story but I think you have time to talk now” Akira said seriously The conversation flowed and Akira told everything that was going on including the part of Ryo… that he had returned home, why didn’t he contact you? did he still remember you? There were too many questions in your head, Akira realized the confusion of feelings and put a hand on your shoulder. 

“Akira…do you think Ryo still remembers me?” you asked facing your hands. 

“I think so, I was surprised to see him myself, but I’m sure so” he smiled and you tried to smile back but you were confused and hurt, you knew you were such an important person in his life, but did he ever have an interest? Some time passed and you both fell asleep on the sofa, you woke up with a weight on your belly, still a little sleepy, you looked at the place to see what Akira’s arm was around you ‘I have to find a way out, I have to help Miki make dinner’ you thought and tried to drag Akira’s arm to the side. 

After a few minutes of many attempts you finally succeeded,you got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen and glanced Miki in the cutting some ingredients. “Do you need help?” you asked with an embarrassed smile 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep, because of the trip I’m very tired it was almost impossible for me to stay awake” you explained while looking at her with an embarrassed look.

“Don’t worry Y/n, I understand, and yes we can cook together it’s always more fun to cook with someone” she smiled and grabbed both your hands. You smiled and followed her directions. 

Finally you felt at home! 

𝒪𝓃𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓃𝓉𝒽 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇  
You were living with the Makimura and Akira for a month now, it was really a dream and a nightmare to live with them, you, Akira and Miki always went to school and stayed until late to see their athletics training, it was an intressful sport but not for you, Even though you were younger than them, Akira always made it a point to left you in your classroom, It was a bit uncomfortable, listening to the girls’ comments addressed to you, because you were always with Akira but you didn’t really want to know that for anything. 

You were supposed to go to the athletics training but as you had a math test that week, so you decided to stay and study in the library, and without realizing the hours went by and when you looked at the clock it was already 6pm. Is it already 6 pm? I’ll be home late and it’s raining a lot and I don’t have an umbrella’ you thought about how fucked up you were, you packed your books in your backpack and almost ran out. You could feel your heart beating, when you were leaving the building you felt a hand on your shoulder and you automatically got scared and put yourself in an attack position. 

“WOW take it easy, fighter, we don’t want you to rip my arm off” Akira said laughing “Where have you been?” 

“Oh I had an exam this week and spent the afternoon in the library, sorry I should have warned you” you said laughing, you looked more closely at him and saw two motorcycle helmets in his hand “are you going somewhere with someone?” you asked a little curious. 

"Yes with you” he said quietly walking “I’m going to take you somewhere, so I stayed here waiting for you to leave. Come on". 

“Wait what? Do you know what time it is Fudo? We don’t have much time to go out there and besides it’s raining” you said refusing to move.

“Don’t worry, I already told Miki and you’ll like where we’re going, so come on” he paused waiting for your reaction but you didn’t move 

“Is that how you want it? It’s ok” he went to you and picked you up like a potato bag. 

“AKIRA FUDO! it’s raining, i’m going to be sick on Idiot” you screamed as you felt the rain wetting all your uniform, he put you on the bike and gave you the helmet. 

“If I die on top of this I will haunt you for the rest of your life” you said a little in panic. 

“ahahaha don’t worry, it’s okay!” he laughed and took off. He was going really fast it was almost impossible not to have a accent but for your happiness nothing happened, you were watching everyone around and you saw that they were going towards a huge building. 

He parked the bike and helped you down. 

“Oh how thoughtful Fudo I had never seen a building before, now we can go home” you asked looking at it as it walked towards the entrance of the building.

“Ah it’s really boring sometimes, don’t spoil the surprise, it took me days to get you here” he said opening the elevator shaft. 

“Where are we anyway?” you asked curiously. 

“At Ryo’s house, he owns the building and its surrounding area, I told him what I was bringing with me today, honestly I think he already knows it’s you” RYO? WAIT YOU IN THIS MOMENT ARE GOING TO RYO’S HOUSE? you feel dizzy, and nervous, excited but scared, what will you tell him when you see him? Akira turned to you and realized again the confusion of feelings. 

“You don’t have to worry, only if you yourself and let the conversation flow, so much for what I know he also missed you” those words hypnotized your mind. You heard the sound of the elevator a stops, you took a deep breath and you left the elevator… it was all white, wide and white, it was as if you were entering the sky. 

“Good afternoon jenny! Do you still remember Y/n? she was 8 years old when you saw her” Akira said 

“Of course, how are you?” Jenny asked, you couldn’t fool her, she was a bit scary. 

“I’m fine, thank you” you said with a warm smile on your face.

“Jenny where is Ryo” Akira asked you sitting on the sofa and pulling you to do the same, you looked around… 

“I’m here, sorry for taking so long, as it was raining I asked jenny to prepare the service bathroom so you could take a bath” 

When you finally looked back at him, all dressed in white, he had grown a lot too and was more attractive, you felt your Heart stopping a bit when his gaze crossed yours, you look quickly forward feeling your face burning. Akira got up quickly and went to hug Ryo, confused looked back to see you still sitting on the sofa looking forward intensely. 

Ryo approached the sofa and squatted beside you. 

“After 8 years, this is how you will greet me?” he looked intensely at you, you turned your face slowly and still felt your heart beating super fast. 

“H-hi Ryo, it’s good to finally see you again” you said shaking and smiling a little nervous 

“Its really good to see you too Y/n” his answer was short but you couldn’t resist much more, without thinking you jumped off the sofa and hugged him hard, and to your surprise you felt him hugging you too, it was so comforting to be in his arms, his smell had changed now his smell was characterized by the smell of weapons, cigarettes and alcohol.

𝑅𝓎𝑜 𝒫𝑜𝓋  
I looked away from the computer and observed the view from the window, it was raining a lot, I looked at the phone next to me and noticed that I had two messages from Akira. 

Akira: Sorry I’m late, I just found her now 

Akira: We are there in 10 minutes 

I sighed and stood up slowly rubbing the back of my head. 

“Jenny?” I called looking through the window glass. 

“Yes?” jenny asked by my side. “Can you set up the service bathroom for when they arrive? and put the bag of clothes I bought there,” I said, walking away and walking up the stairs to the top floor. Why did he go to so much trouble to bring her here? She will be a distraction in our objective and I can’t let that happen. In a few minutes I heard voices downstairs, I left my room and approached the stairs, I could see her from there, she hadn’t changed much yet she was still small and her body was not the ideal that society asked but still she was beautiful, I felt the chest heavy but I could not let this affect me in any way.I went down the stairs and interrupted the conversation: 

“I’m here, sorry for taking so long, as it was raining I asked jenny to prepare the service bathroom so you could take a bath” I said approaching them, I watched Akira get up from the sofa to greet me but curiously she didn’t get up, she looked back and our gaze crossed if, her face was red and could see that her breathing was faster than normal. hugged akira and without thinking I approached the sofa squatting next to her waiting for a reaction. 

“After 8 years, this is how you will greet me?” I said staring at her, slowly she turned her head to face me, her cheeks were red and her gaze was shy. 

“H-hi Ryo, it’s good to finally see you again” her voice was shaking, she was nervous to see me? but why? without hesitating I answered calmly 

“Its really good to see you too Y/n” I quickly saw the relief in her gaze, and in a few seconds her body was clinging to mine, automatically my body moved and corresponded to her embrace for a moment I let my body relax next to hers, her smell was mesmerizing, it was delicate but at the same time strong, my body almost melted close to hers. 

𝒴𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒫𝑜𝓋  
You felt his body relaxing in yours for a moment it seemed like nothing else existed around you, but in a few seconds we were back to realidader. ~

“The bathroom is ready to use,” Jenny said, forcing Ryo’s body to separate from yours, for a moment you felt empty. 

“Y/n if you want you can go first, I bought some clothes for you, they were there in a bag, I hope you like it” Ryo said when he got up, your gaze looked at him, you got up and followed him, you looked back and saw Akira sitting on the sofa moving his phone. “This is it, you can take your time, I asked jenny to buy some more delicate products for you, since from now on you will begin to participate in the missions with us…but we will talk about it later” Ryo said opening the bathroom door giving you space to pass, when you entered he closed the door.

You couldn’t believe you were in the bathroom at Ryo’s house right now…it’s been eight years since you last saw him, both of you had changed…it was a lot of information to keep track of at that moment. 

You took off your wet clothes and went into the shower, the water was warm and on the wall there were lots of buttons, he really was too rich to have a bathroom like that. You got out of the shower and rolled up in a towel, you walked up to the black and red bag and took off some clothes, when you saw the mark you got scared, they were very expensive marks, how come he bought this for you? you took a dark green hoddie and some jeans and looked at yourself in the mirror, nearby there was a basket full of perfumes and expensive creams, it was really frightening the amount of money he had spent on things for you, you chose a random perfume and got out of the bathroom. 

You walked to the room again and saw Ryo sitting on the sofa stirring the computer, you approached and sat a little far from him. 

“Thanks for the clothes and the perfumes, I promise I’ll return everything as soon as I wash,” you said looking down, yet you could feel his gaze drifting away from the computer screen to you. 

“You don’t have to give it back, from now on I’ll offer you everything you need, so keep the clothes with you,” he said smiling lightly, but his gaze was still on you “I suppose Akira told you everything about what’s going on,” ryo said as he put the laptop on our side. 

“Yes he told me…” you were silent for a while waiting for a reaction from him “Ryo? What did you mean when you said I would be part of the missions?” you looked at him with a confused look, you had too many questions in your head to be able to reason properly 

“What I wanted to say is that it’s too late to let it go, and I know that Akira will feel safer if you’re around… but I promised him nothing will happen to you I’ll protect you myself” even though his words seemed cold, your heart reacted in a different way making you blush 

“Oh… I understand and thank you… I don’t want to get in trouble with anyone especially the two of you” you said by looking away and looking at the ground, until it occurred to you that someone was missing “Where’s Akira?” you said by looking everywhere 

“Ah he went to buy some things at the mall, you two were going to stay here for the night” Ryo said as he got up from the sofa and walked to a small closet taking out a vodka bottle, walked to the window and opening it looking through the glass while the rain fell in the pool water. 

To be in his presence after so many years is increasibly hypnotizing, he seems mysterious, cold, inaccessible, you could feel your heart beating fast, you wanted to get close to him, but the shame of your feelings did not leave you. 

“Y/n…” lost in your thoughts you were dragged back to reality with the voice of ryo calling you. 

“Yes?” you stood up and walked to him, you waited for him to continue. “I heard that you’ve been traveling for these years, what made you come again to Japan?” he questioned without taking his eyes off the glass, you look at the landscape, gaining courage to answer him. 

“I couldn’t forget the memories I made here, I couldn’t forget the friendships I had made, and no place in the world gave me the feeling of calm and security that you gave me here…I couldn’t forget Akira…I couldn’t forget you” without noticing you had revealed the nostalgia you felt for him, you immediately closed your eyes and cursed yourself mentally. 

“To tell you the truth I knew where you were, all this time I had people who inform me about you and Akira, but I admit that seeing you in person was unexpectedly good” he says, walking away from the window and sitting back on the sofa putting his computer on his lap 

“Why don’t you come sit here? I knew you were good at research and languages, you could help me translate a document” he said looking back at your waiting, you smiled and nodded and sat down next to him. ~


	2. 𝓟𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓮 2

𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 : none maybe fluff 

✥——————-✥——————-✥ ✥——————-✥——————-✥

Some weeks passed and you, Akira and Ryo spent hours investigating demons, it was scary to think that anyone could be a demon and you didn’t know, however it was funny to be you taking care of Akira or Ryo whenever they got hurt, you felt like you were still 8 years old.

You left school and it was already dark, it was raining a lot ‘I love the rain but it could stop raining a little until I got home’ you thought while you opened your backpack looking for the umbrella.

You opened it and walked putting the earphones and opening in the spotify, the street was calm, it was relaxing to see the rain fall and to see the reflection of the light in the water pools, but it was still scary.

Lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice that a car had stopped right next to you, distracted you looked and scared when you saw the door opening next to you, you looked inside the car and recognized the white coat and the cigarette smell.

“Ryo? What are you doing here?” you asked confused because you saw him there, you looked at the back of the car, but he wasn’t there.

“Akira asked me to pick you up, he won’t be home tonight and we have work to do” Ryo said with one expression would be

“O-oh I get it” you got in the car putting the bag in the back seat, and you noticed a black sports bag “What’s in there?” you asked

“Clothes for you, let’s spend the night out, let’s go to the coast area, I have information of strange activity there” he said not taking his eyes off the road

“But I didn’t warn Miki-” you said picking up the phone but you were interrupted

“She knows you’re with me, she said you went to spend the weekend with a friend and forgot to tell her,” Ryo said taking the vape pen.

“You really should stop smoking that thing, it’s not good for you” you said leaning your head on your arm looking out for the lights and for rain hitting the window

“Want to try it out?” Ryo said stretching the pen in your direction you could see his smile even though you didn’t look directly at him  
“Okay, but that’s only because I never expressed anything like that,” you said, picking up the pen by putting it in your mouth, inhaling and feeling the smoke going down your throat, choking on feeling the smoke coming out your nose.

Ryo laughed when he saw your reaction, he took the pen out of your hand and made the same movement you had made, he was used to it so it wasn’t strange to him nor did he make you choke.

“Don’t mock me! arghh” you protested about his reaction

“Don’t worry, I will teach you not to choke,” he said, breathing out the smoke through his lips.

At that moment your heart stopped, the street light, the wind entering the car through the window, the sound of rain, the smoke coming out of his mouth, his serious look concentrated on the road…this sensation made your heart accelerate, you felt your face burn…he was hypnotizing.

“What was it?” he asked softly

“N-nothing” you said by looking away and continuing to look at the lights, feeling your body relax and fall asleep

𝓡𝔂𝓸 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
It was very calm, I looked to the side and saw her sleepy face, I pulled the car to the side of the road and put my coat over her…In so few weeks I got to know her again, it was strange to have her around at the beginning, but now…. Now I feel that I need her by our side, I touched her face with my fingers, she looked tired, I don’t blame her after so long spending nights awake studying and investigating more about demons it’s natural that her body needs to relax.

I got out of the car and leaned on the hood, took a cigarette out of my pocket and took the opportunity to smoke before continuing the trip, I don’t want the smoke to wake her up.

In a few minutes I got in the car and continued traveling, I could already smell the sea nearby, we should be almost there, I looked at her at a glance and felt my heart accelerate her hands were grabbing my coat pulling it closer to her.

I ignored this feeling and fixed my eyes on the road… it was the first time I felt like this because I saw her do that, am I gaining weaknesses?

“Fuck Y/n what are you doing to me” I sighed

𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
It was all dark, the only thing you can remember was a silhouette, with several wings, blond hair and two crystalline blue eyes? you saw the silhouette walking towards you, when it was close enough it raised its hand to your face, its touch was soft and sweet like an angel? you closed your eyes and felt tears fall on your face.  
“Y/n…” his voice, you recognized that voice…  
You woke up in shock, you looked at the window and saw the immense ocean illuminated by the moon, you looked around you and saw Ryo sitting on the hood of the car, you could see the smoke coming out of his mouth, in just one gesture he threw his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his foot.

He turned around and saw your face awake:

“I was going to wake you up, come on, we’re here” he said, opening the trunk of the car and removing a suitcase similar to yours, and a larger bag, to be honest it seemed a little suspicious, but good we’re talking about Ryo, surely he brings weapons in there.

You got out of the car and you walked and you removed your suitcase following him to the hotel entrance. It was a small hotel, it was more a hostel than a hotel, it was right by the beach, and it had a fantastic view, it seemed cozy, but why would a demon choose a place like this to attack?

They entered the reception of the small hostel and were soon received by a lady with black hair, her clothes were traditional, she looked at us and smiled:

“Good evening, how can I help you tonight?” she asked, her voice was soft as a bird’s song

“Good evening” Ryo smiled and said “We wanted a room” You looked around the place, you had a small sale of souvenirs and postcards, you looked again at ryo who was still talking to the lady, you approached to listen better “Yes a double room please” DOUBLE?! you felt your face burning  
“Ahm…we don’t have rooms with separate beds I apologize” she said looking at the computer screen, 'Please ma'am can you check again’ you yelled internally

“Don’t worry, we’ll take the room anyway” Ryo said smiling and stretching his hand to get the room key, the lady smiled and opened the drawer taking the room key and handing it over

“Have a nice stay,” she said before we retired to our room  
“We stayed in room 306 is on the top floor” He said walking, and opening the elevator, you remain silent feeling your face warm and your breath accelerated, Ryo looks at you at a glance and smirks “I promised Akira I wouldn’t let you out of my sight for a second, he’ll be here by the end of the afternoon” The elevator stopped and opened on the floor of your room.

the rest of the way to the room was quiet, why were you feeling nervous after all? For him you were just a childhood friend, there was no reason to be nervous, still lost in your thoughts you two had reached the room.

Ryo opened the door and the room was really cozy, it was rustic style, there was a bed in the center of the room on the wall, a balcony that you could see the ocean, there was a small bathroom, it wasn’t a luxurious room but it was a perfect room to sleep in.

You put your bags down and walked to the window that led to the small balcony, it was still raining but the view was fantastic.

“You stay here, if you feel like it, I’ll take a look at the area, try to go to bed early please” Ryo said taking something from inside the bag, and without being able to answer he had already left the room.

You took a deep breath and looked once more through the window before you walked towards the suitcase and picked up some clothes and towels to go to bath.You turned on the light and opened the hot water and let the bathtub fill up while you undressed… you looked at your body in the mirror… "It’s natural that no one wants to look at me differently, no one finds someone like me attractive" you said, looking at your body… you were always very insecure, you were always ashamed of how inferior you felt to other girls, for not having a big breasts or an angelic body, you looked down to your thighs… you could still see some scars from some cuts you had made months ago, something that no one knew and would never know….

Your body trembled as you felt the hot water covering you, it felt good to have a moment to rest, in the midst of all that demon-hunting, you threw your head backwards feeling your muscles relaxing because of the hot water.

“Why did I have to have these feelings for him…” You sighed

Minutes passed by, you got out of the water and wrapped your body in the towel leaving your wet hair to dry naturally, you opened the door carefully, Ryo hadn’t arrived yet, you took advantage of that moment to let your body fall into the bed, you faced the ceiling, you still felt your heart jumping because you knew you were going to sleep in the same bed as Ryo, of course for him it made no difference but for you it was something you never thought you would do with him.

You put on a hoddie and some shorts and opened the balcony, you leaned your body against the parapet and watched the reflection of the moon in the ocean was enchanting, you thought about your dream earlier, who would that person be?

𝓡𝔂𝓸 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
It was almost midnight, I managed to find some traces of demons in that area, tomorrow morning I’ll investigate a little more, I entered the hotel and everything was very calm.

I opened the bedroom door, it was all dark, I looked at the bed waiting to find Y/n sleeping, but her body wasn’t there, I looked around the room… until I saw her silhouette on the balcony, her wet hair, her body just covered by the hoddie she was wearing, without intention my gaze traveled through her body the way she was leaving my body tense, she seemed hypnotized by the moon, I walked without making much noise and put myself beside her

“The sea is more beautiful this time of year” She was frightened by my comment

“R-ryo, I didn’t realize you had arrived” she said with a slightly embarrassed smile, her hand was resting on her chest, my eyes went through her body, but something called my attention… scars… She noticed what my eyes had seen and turned forward pulling the hoddie down. “So how did the investigation go?” she asked before I could talk about the scars that marked her body

“It went well… I found out that there really are traces of demons here, tomorrow morning we’ll take the chance to investigate a little more” I said by taking a cigarette out of my pocket and putting it in my mouth

“Oh of course…” she said turning her gaze forward, I looked at her discreetly, a sudden urge to touch her invaded my body… I can’t do it, I can’t do it at all, it will just distract me from my main goal. but for some reason I can’t control my body, I try to control myself but I can’t anymore…

𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
You felt the sea breeze, the waves crashing against the rocks, it was a sound that left you calm, you closed your eyes to feel a little more of this peace, when you opened your eyes again, you turned to Ryo but his gaze was already turned to you without you knowing.

“R-ryo?” His body approached yours, his hand touched your face lightly, putting a lock of hair behind your ear, his fingers ran across your face until you reached your jawline, his eyes intertwined with yours, you felt your heart beating fast, it was like a dream, his fingers wandered around your neck, down to your shoulder.

“Turn around” he whispered in your ear, you were hypnotized by him and without thinking twice your body reacted of its own accord, you turned your body leaving your back to him.

His hands continued to go down your body to your waist hugging you from behind, his head landed on your shoulder, raised his hand dragging your hair to the side. Without realizing it, you closed your eyes until you felt his lips on your neck, making you shiver at his touch. His kisses kept going up until your ear came up.

“I don’t know what you’re doing to me, but I wasn’t supposed to have these reactions towards you” he stopped “let me hold you tonight, I… I just want to feel you close to me” you couldn’t say anything just nodded and turned to him.

He took you in his lap and took you to bed, where he laid you down carefully as if you were made of glass, he lay down beside you pulling you close to him, you put your head on his chest, feeling his heart, his arms wrapped you, in a short time you felt your gaze getting heavy and finally you fell asleep.

You felt the sun hitting your face, you opened your eyes with difficulty due to the clarity in the room, you looked away and didn’t see anyone, in a flash your memory remembered the events of last night, you blushed violently looking up.

“Why did he do that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the third chapter, so you like it? if you have any ideas or if you want me to dedicate the chapter to you, just write here in the comments! Thank you for all the love you've given me both here and in the wattpad and on tumblr, I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am! I love you and stay tuned for the next chapter!<3<3<3

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━ ━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━ 

𝓦𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼: Mention to blood, horror a bit, and fluff

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━ ━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━ 

You faced the ceiling, you felt your heart beating faster, why did Ryo do that yesterday? you covered your face remembering the sensation of his lips touching your skin, you felt your face feverish with shame, you got up from bed still thinking and walked to the suitcase in the corner of the room, while you were buried looking for something to wear, you didn't realize that someone else was in the room.

"GOOD MORNING" You felt your body being lifted from the ground, you screamed softly but soon you started laughing when you turned your face to face Akira.

"Weren't you coming only in the late afternoon Fudo? Where were you last night? Why did you ask Ryo to pick me up?" You asked him trying to let you go from his arms...

"Wow since when did you become a detective? 1. I managed to come sooner" he put his hands on his chest and made a hurt expression "Aren't you happy to see me? that's how you treat me after so many years of friendship?" he said throwing himself to bed

"AHH don't be dramatic, and of course I'm glad to see you, it's almost strange not to see your stupid face every day before bed" you laughed lying next to him

"Ohhh how nice, you're learning from Ryo to have an ice heart?" he said laughing if "And 2. yesterday I was doing something you're not old enough to do. "

"You know I'm only two years younger, don't you? And EWWWW I don't need to know about your intimate life Fudo" you said laughing

You got out of bed and picked up your clothes going to the bathroom to change while Akira lay there watching TV  
You went into the bathroom and started undressing and doing your hygiene, in a few minutes you left and found Ryo and Akira talking looking at the computer screen.

"Y/n, can you come here?" Ryo called you, his voice made you nervous, when he saw the figure right in front of you he made you nervous, with each step you gave in his direction your body seemed to melt, you smiled at him but he just turned his face to the screen and ignored you completely.

Akira looked confused at Ryo's reaction but preferred not to talk he knew how Ryo was he had never been emotional, but until yesterday everything was fine.You squatted next to him ignoring his reaction, you looked at the screen that contained images and small written accounts of creatures, and one of them was an "invitation" to the Sabbath? 'This is not the same party Ryo took Akira to months ago?' you thought to yourself waiting for Ryo to finally speak.

"Today we are going to this building, I heard that there is a party like the Sabbath, this place has been abandoned for years, we need to get in there" You looked confused at both of them, what would you do to a party like that? Attract demons again? And what about someone really getting hurt? Wouldn't it be dangerous? Several questions tormented your mind, until your gaze was stolen by Akira who put her hand on your shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Ryo and I will be there to protect you, you don't need to be scared" Akira said calmly trying to calm your mind like he always did.

"Akira is right, he will be there to protect you, even if I don't want you to go" Ryo said in a very cold tone, he looked at you the expression on his face was frighteningly serious.

"Wait what? Why?" Ryo stood up, his gaze was indifferent, you were confused about what was happening, what had you done to make him react like that?

"It's too dangerous for a girl as fragile as you, but you're too innocent to understand what really happens there, but Akira will be babysitting you” The tone of his voice he was mocking you, he thought you were weak? That you were too innocent? The anger was taking over you. You grabbed his shirt making him look at you.

"YOU THINK I'M WEAK OR INNOCENT, BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU YESTERDAY, DID IT? IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO TAKE THE TEST BY THE LESS TRY TO BE A MAN TO MAKE IT RYO" your blood was boiling, your will was to beat him, he was really insensitive, but you were going to show him that you were capable of whatever it was, and that you were not weak.He just stood up grabbing your wrist and pulling you towards him:

"What I did was a mistake, I would never get involved with a brat like you, and if you really are as strong as you say, try to prove me the opposite Y/N L/n" he whispered in your ear, and you simply raised your hand and slapped him.   
Your eyes filled with tears, you felt your body shaking, you took your cell phone and coat and ran, Akira followed you by grabbing your wrist.

“LET ME GO"You said, and you pushed him back and kept running.

𝓡𝔂𝓸 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
Akira entered the room angry, and pushed me against the wall using his arm to hold me.

"Ryo I never saw her like this, what was she talking about? What happened yesterday?" I looked away, I felt his anger pass to me.

" A mistake Akira... a mistake..." I said letting go, and walking to the balcony, it was still raining a lot.

"What are you talking about?" Akira kept feeling confused about everything that was going on.

"I touched her... not in a way that one friend touches another, I... felt an extreme force controlling my body, I felt the need to touch her, to hold her in my arms," I said putting my hands on my face and taking a deep breath to calm down, I lowered my hand to my cheek where she had hit me, I had never seen her so angry, but I needed to be like this, I couldn't let her get into my head and control me, I can't let a simple feeling make me weak.

"Ryo... do you like her?" Akira asked me with a serious look.

"No..." I looked away from his

"Ryo I've known you a long time... if you like her you know that -" I interrupted him by turning around, and walking towards the door

"I have no feelings for her, I have my goal and I will not let her stop me, this conversation is over" I said leaving the room

"Where are you going?" Akira asked while running to reach me

"I'm going to find her, we can't lose sight of her, the way she is at the moment, I'm afraid of what she might do".

𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
Hours passed and when you noticed it was already night, after running close to them, you hid in a small cave thinking and because it was still raining a lot.

Maybe you fell asleep while thinking about what Ryo had said earlier, but you still didn't believe he just thought you were a brat, maybe you should give up? But even if you tried your heart had already chosen him, there was no turning back.

You got up and walked along the beach, it was still raining but you didn't care about the rain anymore, you didn't care, you felt your body warm... maybe you should have caught a cold, well you really had a reason to stay at the hotel.

"You spoke softly, seeing the hotel in the distance, in a few minutes you had arrived at the hotel entrance, you didn't see Ryo's car, but Akira's bike was still there, they must have gone.

You entered the hotel, and there was no one at the reception, you didn't care and just went towards the room, you thought it was a little strange that there was no one there? it was all dark, you couldn't see anyone, you had a feeling that something was about to happen, you smelled rotten and blood, something strange was happening there.

You walked towards your room... the hallway was dark, and cold even in the middle of the darkness you managed to persist that you weren't alone there, you looked around desperately, until you saw a woman at the end of the hallway, she looked like a zombie, her eyes were white and her hands were bloody, you felt the air getting cold, they both stared at each other, until she started running towards you screaming.

Your only idea was to run towards the room and you locked yourself in it, you looked for something that could protect you, suddenly you remembered the suitcase Ryo had brought, you tried to look for it a little nervous.

"I found it!" You said there was nothing there but a knife, but you didn't have time to look anymore, the door had been broken in, the old woman had come in, grabbing your hair and pulling you to a wall, putting her hand on your neck to stop you from breathing, you looked at the door and saw more people coming in, the old woman was trying to kill you with all her strength.

You felt a huge pain in your belly, you looked down seeing someone's hand cutting your flesh, you kicked, pushing your body backwards.

"AHH FUCK YOU" you said by cutting off the old woman's hand and running towards the corridor again, which had been a very bad idea.

"They're not alive, they're just dead bodies controlled by a demon, now it's time to know who" you ran towards the stairs, and closed the door, running to the underside of the hotel, you looked through the glass door and saw too many bodies there trying to get in, you looked around and saw a door that led to the basement, you didn't think twice, you just ran and tried to hide.

You felt your breath accelerated... you were covered in blood, you were shaking, you were too scared to try to look for a way out.

You heard the door open, grunts and screams were the only thing you heard, you closed your eyes to stay calm, but suddenly you felt something touching you, someone was covering your mouth, you opened your eyes desperately and you saw Ryo crouching at your side, with a finger in his mouth making a sign of silence.

He was covered in blood, his camera was recording everything that was happening, you obeyed what he had asked you, but you were too scared, you heard the door opening, they had come in, your breathing was too fast, tears were falling from your eyes, Ryo seeing you in that situation, just pulled you towards him and hugged you in order to keep you quiet.

Akira had entered the scene, was already turned into a devilman, in a few seconds he had destroyed all the bodies that were there, and came to meet you.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Akira said holding you, but with his touch you groaned in pain, looked at your belly and saw a deep cut on your left side, in seconds the adrenaline had disappeared and you had fainted.

Your eyes opened slowly, you felt an enormous pain on the left side of your belly, your gaze stared at the ceiling, you looked around the room and didn't see anyone just several blood stains, on the bed and on the ground... what happened?

𝓡𝔂𝓸 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
I examined her body, carefully asked Akira to put her slowly on the mattress, I removed her clothes, she had a fever.... and the injuries on her body did not help at all, she was still fainted, I had to help ...

"Akira Go to my car I have a box with first aid, please bring it to me and hurry up" Akira only knew how to cry, he didn't want anything to happen to her... and neither did I.

I touched the wound slightly and she moaned in pain, the blood kept coming out, in a few minutes Akira was there ready to help.

"Try to lift her body, I need to sew her wound" I said and Akira obeyed without question, he carefully lifted her body so that I could disinfect and treat.

She groaned in pain every time I touched her, but in a short time I had already treated her. Akira put her to bed and looked at me, with a crying face, he was worried about her, I too, she was really too important for us.

"Akira" I called her giving her a sauce of notes "go to the nearest convenience store and buy something to eat, and medicine to bring down her fever".

"But the demon is still at large-" Akira was going to speak but I stopped him

"I'll protect her, plus we can wait a few hours until she wakes up," I said, and he obeyed, took his coat and left the room, I just sat down at the office to watch the video, and try to research more about the kind of demon we were dealing with.

𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓟𝓸𝓿  
you felt cold, your eyes examined your body you had a huge gauze around your belly...WAIT HOW IS IT FOR YOUR BODY? And WHY WERE YOU WERE HALF-Naked? in seconds you smelled Ryo's vape pen, you looked at the window, and there he was leaning close to the parapet, the smoke coming out of his lips, speeding up your breathing, his gaze directed itself towards you slowly.

"You're awake at last" he said, entering the room sitting next to you on the bed, he examined your body, you hadn't noticed that you weren't covered or that he was looking at your half-naked body, your face blushed violently and Ryo laughed with your reaction pulling the blanket up. "Y/n you know you don't need to cover yourself, I took care of you" he said smirking, you sat on the bed covering your body with the blanket.

"What happened?" you asked by looking away from his.

"You faint, you have a huge wound on your belly, you have a fever, you ran away WITHOUT telling us where you were going" he said seriously

"To start the conversation Ryo it was your fault that I was alone, you shouldn't have said you told me" you spoke looking at your fingers playing between them.

"I know... I'm sorry... but that doesn't mean you're a brat, and it doesn't invalidate the wound you made, if Akira and I hadn't arrived in time, you could have died, you're really irresponsible" he said with a sarcastic look "besides the fact that you worried me to death". Those words... had a different effect... you felt your body melt

"I'm sorry Ryo... for worrying you" you said, when you looked at him, he seemed hypnotized, his hand traveled over your covered body, he slowly approached your ear

"Don't give me that look... or I won't really be able to control myself anymore," he said, kissing your ear, making you tremble, he walked away, opening the door to Akira who had just arrived.

"I brought what you asked for ryo...Y/n put something on, you'll get even worse" Akira said by putting her coat on you, you were just still blushing because of Ryo.

Ryo opened the bag and took the medicine and a glass of water, and sat down next to you again.

"Take this to bring down the fever, we need you to get better quickly," he said, handing you the glass and the pill, taking off your coat and taking off your shirt, your eyes almost came out of your skull box, seeing Ryo without his shirt. "I was covered in blood... again, good I think I'll take a shower, Akira takes care of the Y/n for now when I come back to eat and then it's better to sleep in shifts in case we get attacked again" Ryo said walking in front of you without a shirt, when he realized that he had glued his eyes on him, he just smirk, and continued on his way, he closed the door and you just threw yourself backwards covering your cheeks.

"You really are in love with him" Akira said laughing

"yes, I am" you said regretting what you had said " WAIT YOU KNOW?" he just laughed and changed his shirt, lying down next to you

"Of course I know... since you were little you loved him, just say his name and you'll shiver and blush" he laughed in your face, you just looked at him and threw your tongue out.

After a while Ryo came out of the bathroom, Akira had already fallen asleep but you were still awake, you looked at Ryo's body, yes he wasn't as muscular as Akira, but he had a good body too, there were some scars maybe from old fights? His wet hair was running down his face, you didn't realize that you were literally attached to his body.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? Have you eaten anything?" He asked, wearing a white sweater, and putting the towel around his neck.

"Y-yes I've already eaten," the two of them remained silent as he lit a cigarette and opened the window to the porch "R-ryo..." You called him lightly, getting up from bed, and falling down a little when you felt your wound hurt.

"Yes?" he said walking to help you

"What did you mean by "I can't control myself"?" Ryo blushed violently, looking ahead

"Later you'll find out, I think you better go to sleep now" he said avoiding the subject...

"Yes..." you said when you lay down "thank you for helping me today... and I'm sorry again" you said when you lay down next to Akira.

Ryo looked ahead and just whispered: "I can't control myself anymore close to you..."


End file.
